genome_incorporatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Goombat
Goombat is a monster created by Flish. Weaknesses Completely blind, No armor, flapping is quite loud simply because of its size, will not attempt to fly if its hearing is somehow impaired. Defenses Flight, offenses, thick skin on face and limbs, thick mane that covers neck and most of the body Special Attributes Excellent echolocation means it essentially is just as able to "see" as an animal with eyes, if not better. Sense of smell is actually quite good, Very agile in the air and on the ground, capable of reaching speeds of 100 mph on the wing, and 30 on the ground. Quite strong (because its arms double as its wings, obviously). Venomous talons on the hind legs cause both visual and auditory hallucinations, and is deadly in a half hour. Able to send a long-ranged and highly precise echolocation blast that can burst eardrums and will often stun and confuse opponents. Description A large bat with L-shaped ears and no eyes. The canines hang out of the mouth. One of the flight fingers functions as a normal finger, and the arms in general are far more robust. One of the toe claws is reversed, and can deliver a potent venom. Thick mane on the neck and back. LOGI Goombat are the most ancient of Genome's mammalian species, and as such, are also one of the most widespread. Lacking eyesight, hunting at night or during the day means nothing to them other than available prey items. Goombats typically hunt in two different methods: The first one is typically used on smaller prey, where the Goombat will fly high above the prey item and simply dive straight for the prey, grabbing with its talons at the last minute, injecting it with venom before flying back up and dropping it to its death. The second method is used for larger prey. The Goombat will dive far from the prey, straightening out into a high-speed glide and grabbing with all four limbs at the last minute, biting down as well, before clawing and pummeling the prey as long as it feels is safe. If the prey does not die in this situation, the goombat will typically jump off and fly around, blasting the prey with a weaponized echolocation blast, and going from there. Goombat, like their smaller cousins, typically roost in caves. Far too big to hang from a cave ceiling, they will usually just cling from the side of a cave wall by all four limbs. Female goombats are much larger and more aggressive than the males. They have to be, as young goombat pups are stuck hanging from the mother's belly for upwards of four years, two if they're male pups. Males rarely reach any more than a wingspan of ten feet, while females average at thirty. Battle History Goombat lost its first battle vs the monster Ravager. It won its first battle fighting the Scorpeetah prior to the inclusion of groups, meaning the fight was 1v1. Notably, this fight was the first battle written by an owner of a monster in the battle. Since then, Goombat proceeded to tie in the first mega-battle (after having killed Skulltank). It has also appeared in eight battles since then. Trivia * Goombat was the first bat monster, and, overall, first mammalian monster. * Goombat was the first flying monster. * Goombat was the first monster to use only one DNA source. * Goombat was the first monster to make use of venom. * Goombat was the first blind monster.